Can't take it anymore
by halfblood-neko-2005
Summary: what happens when Rin finally snaps after lord sesshoumaru keeps treating her like a child? will he regret what he did and go after her? read and find out this is my first story be nice plez NO FLAMES! RinSess paring maybe Rin...
1. broken hearts and good friends

**A/N: hey all you sexy people plez be nice this is my first story I know it doesn't have a lot of substance but bare with me. If you find something you don't like just review me and I'll try and fix it. I PROMISE IT'S FUNNY! **

_Chapter one: Broken hearts and good friends._

"Rin take Jaken and go into the woods and find your dinner." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes milord," came Rin's cheery reply. "But won't you be hungry milord?"

"I am not a human such as you I don't hunger as you do." He said coolly. "Now hurry up we will be leaving soon."

"Yes milord." Rin's voice lost some of it's cheer.

Rin took Jaken into the woods to search for food. Over the years Rin's childish features started to fade into those of a woman's, her short hair with the side ponytail turned into long wavy brown hair that she wore down to her hips. She was now tall, about 5'7, and her eyes were slightly less big, but still they held extreme innocence.

Rin was humming a soft tone as she looked for something that could be edible. Jaken as usual was complaining about how she should be doing this alone.

"You are certainly old enough to do this on your own I don't know why lord Sesshoumaru insists on me accompanying you." He said for the tenth time.

Every time Jaken would go on one of his tirades she would just tone him out and say, "You know our lord would never allow that master Jaken."

"It's all you fault you know."

"What is my fault this time master Jaken?" Rin said but wasn't really listening.

"_You're_ the reason that lord Sesshoumaru takes such long absences without telling any one he's leaving its all because you're a young child a female no less."

Rin who was still not listening just kept nodding her head in acknowledgment to what he was saying.

"You aren't even paying attention you lowly human!"

"I'm sorry what? I wasn't paying attention." She said honestly.

Jaken just ignored her again grumbling to his self.

"Look master Jaken I've found something."

"Silly child I had already discovered that I was merely looking for something better to eat, but I guess that will have to do." He lied.

"Ok then master Jaken there's no reason to get bitter about it!" She basically yelled at him agitated at the fact that he kept reminding her that she was still inferior because she was a female and was still young. "I'm nineteen you stupid toad not that you could remember anyway you worth less old… dumb… head!"

"Why you little insolent wench! How dare you speak to me like that, I'm your elder!" Jaken yelled infuriated.

Rin who was even madder than she was before yelled, "I don't care if you're older than me I don't like you either you frankly piss me the hell of."

She just stormed of in the other direction leaving a stunned Jaken behind. When she reached the camp where Sesshoumaru was she was still fuming. Rin just sat next to the fire opposite of where Sesshoumaru sat.

Sesshoumaru looked at his ward for a moment and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Never had he seen Rin angry at anything, but the loss of an animal, and that was more sadness then rage. He was quite puzzled as to why she was angry but still he kept his mouth shut.

When Jaken returned Sesshoumaru just stood and began walking off silently. Without a word Rin and Jaken stood to leave also.

"No, you two stay here I'll be back soon." He said to Jaken.

"milord?" Rin whispered, "why may ask do you always go off without me and master Jaken?"

"That's none of you business plus you're too young to understand."

Rin didn't know why that set her off but before she could catch herself she yelled at the top of her lungs at Sesshoumaru. "_No! You think I'm too young to understand because you and master Jaken are stupid you don't think I can do anything because I'm a fucking human!"_

"Silence girl!" Sesshoumaru said irritated.

"No I've been silent all my life and I'm frankly tied of it you and master Jaken can go to hell for all I care!" Rin yelled back at him.

"You will hold your tongue!" Sesshoumaru almost yelled at her showing anger for the first time since he met her.

"I do you one better I'm leaving good bye lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said so coldly that it made Sesshoumaru seem warm and loving.

At that she ran into the woods, tears burning the back of her eyes. When her lungs felt like they were about to burst Rin stopped running. She sat under an oak tree and began to cry her eyes out. Hours later she was asleep under then oak tree. When she awoke it was broad day light. The sun hurt her eyes because she had been crying most of the night. She sat up and hugged her knees wondering if she would be ok without lord Sesshoumaru.

She felt a new surge of anger when she thought of him.

**Rin's pov:**

Humph I shall make him pay one day. Even if it takes the last breath in my body to do so I will make him pay for his mistakes."** End pov.**

Rin began to make plans in her head on just how she was going to do that when a little baby fire neko walked up to her.

"Hey little fella how are you" she said scratching the neko's belly. "Where's you mom little one?" the little neko just meowed and started purring as she scratched behind it's ear.

Rin picked up the little neko and held it in her arms "well it seems you're a boy so how about we name you Toshiko?" the neko meowed again "I'll take that as a yes."

Rin sat playing with the neko under the tree for a long while until someone walked out of the bushes.

"Hello." The stranger said to Rin grinning at her.

**That's the end of chapter one hope you liked it folks plez I'm begging you review! See ya later  halfblood-neko-2005. stay tuned for next chapter "friend or foe?"**


	2. friend or foe?

**Hey everyone I hope you like my story so far. I've got a few reviews thank you to all who sent them (bows and takes hat off to them.) **

_Previously_: _Rin sat playing with the neko under the tree for a long while until someone walked out of the bushes. _

_"Hello." The stranger said to Rin grinning at her._

_**Chapter two: friend or foe? **_

Suddenly panic filled her, Rin picked up the little fire neko and stood ready to run as fast as she could.

"I'm sorry to scare you miss please forgive me" the stranger said comfortingly. "My name is Hechiyo Miyka and I'm lost can you help me?"

Rin still stood there in an unchanging position ready to flee at moments notice. "No I can't help you, I'm sorry." She said warily

Hechiyo just looked at her puzzled "If it's because I scared you I'm really sorry I had no intension of doing so. It's just that I've been lost for quite sometime now." He explained.

"I didn't mean I won't help you," she stammered. "It's just I don't know where I am either."

"Oh… I'm sorry to have bothered you"

Rin turned to walk away very much aware this Hechiyo guy was still standing there looking at her. "I should go now." She said eager to get away.

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

Rin looked back at him still not sure what this man wanted.

**Rin's pov:** _what ever this man wants he's not getting it from me as far as I'm concerned. What if he's really nice though? Probably not, no man wants to talk to a girl for **polite **conversation. _**End pov.**

"I didn't give it. Look mister Miyka…

"Please call me Hechiyo." He said smiling.

"Hechiyo…" she said trying it on for size "Look, I don't know what you want from me but what ever it is I don't have it ok?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about miss I don't want anything but to have a _polite _conversation with a pretty girl I didn't mean to offend you" Hechiyo said sincerely.

Toshiko who was still in Rin's arms started to squirm as a signal to be put down. When she put him down he automatically ran over to Hechiyo and sniffed him. Then ran back to Rin if he didn't like what he smelled. Rin stared at this him intently trying to observe this stranger carefully. He was tall, with blondish brown hair that went down to almost his shoulders. There was something about his eyes that puzzled her to no end, but when she tried to look closer into his eyes he turned away from her.

"I'll have a polite conversation with you as long as you know that I don't trust you and I will be ready to run at top speed if I need to." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"As you wish, but I can assure that there will be no need for that. Come. Sit with me." He said with a pleasant grin on his face.

Rin was now starting to loosen up around Hechiyo, though she was still cautious of him.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not some weird rapist you know, you can relax around me you know."

"Forgive me for not wanting to be killed or something, it's a habit." Rin almost sneered at him.

"You're funny you know that? Even though, you have the appearance of a woman who is troubled by a great deal of things."

"Well I'm not troubled by anything I'm fine. I'm completely carefree." She lied.

"Then tell me why you've been crying." He smirked at her when she looked at him astonished.

"I haven't been crying, it's just my allergies make my eyes water." She lied again but now she was blushing.

"You're lying." Hechiyo stated simply.

Rin looked at Hechiyo and was instantly infuriated by that smug smile that crossed his features. She stood up as straight as she could and turned on her heel leaving him sitting under the tree. He was up on his feet instantly running after her.

"Where are you going? I thought we were finally getting to know each other…sort of."

"I can't stand here and listen while you make fun of me," She snapped. "I shouldn't even talk to you I don't even know you."

"I didn't mean to offend you miss but you still have the look of someone with many problems. I didn't mean to impose." He said very apologetically

Rin looked back at Hechiyo and he was looking dead into her eyes. Rin started blushing madly again.

**Rin 's pov:** _kami, his eyes they seem to see through my soul. Why does he keep staring at me like that? _**End pov.**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable miss."

**Rin's pov:** _oh my goodness! Why do I feel faint?_** End pov.**

"Are you ok Miss? Miss?" he said looking at her.

Rin was stating to feel dizzy and everything started to go blurry. Next thing she knew she blacked out.

**That's all for chapter two folks! It was taking too long to post this chapter. So you'll have to find out in the next chapter why she fainted (hint: it's not because of the way he looks.) make sure to review please. I'm also holding a poll so answer this question: how did Rin get the "talk"? Answer in your reviews. Thank you**


	3. new company

**Hi-ness everyone, thanx to all the people for the small amount of reviews that I got (sarcastically.). Anyway in every chapter I will post a new poll question. Because I need to know your opinions, so I can reflect that in a story.**

_**** Disclaimer: it should be obvious I don't own Inuyasha and everyone else._

_**Previously: Rin's pov:** oh my goodness! Why do I feel faint?** End pov**_

"_Are you ok Miss? Miss?" he said looking at her._

_Rin was stating to feel dizzy and everything started to go blurry. Next thing she knew she blacked out._

**With Sesshoumaru **

"Milord? Is something the matter?" Jaken squawked.

Sesshoumaru just ignored him and began walking as usual. Today Sesshoumaru looked as if he was in deep thought. _Probably because of the way that incompetent wench spoke to him yesterday it would serve her right if she was eaten by a demon._ Jaken thought quietly to himself.

**Sesshoumaru's pov: **_something has happened to Rin. I don't know what but I have to find out what happened to her. No! I don't care what happens to her she's just a lowly human I don't need her. She may be in trouble though__It doesn't matter I don't have feelings for a human and even if I did they defiantly wouldn't be for my ward. Right?_**End pov.**

**With Rin **

Hechiyo jumped up at the sight of Rin moving her head from side to side. He was at her side instantly lifting her head up onto his lap. When she opened her eyes to see Hechiyo staring down at her with an intense look, she screamed and tried to get up but he held her down.

It's ok I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you remember me? He said softly.

Toshiko not knowing what was wrong with his new master jumped on Rin's chest and growled at Hechiyo, warning him to leave her alone. Hechiyo just looked at the tiny fire neko and backed away. He gave Toshiko a weird look and the neko jumped off Rin, and ran behind a bush, apparently scared of something.

Rin looked at the little neko as he ran behind the bush puzzled but then regained her composer. "Do you mind telling me what's going on? Why am I lying here? And what the hell did you do to Toshiko?"

"You fainted for some reason and I'm not sure what's wrong with the cat" his eyes were soothing "why did you faint?"

"I don't know" she said warily. "Why are you still here?"

"Maybe because you fell out on the ground."

"Well thank-you for your help now as you can see I'm fine now so you may leave at anytime." She said a little irritated at his presence.

"I'm not going anywhere, not at least until I know you're ok" he said matter-o-factly.

Rin just gave him a cold look and turned her attention back to her small neko. Rin stood up fighting away the hands of Hechiyo trying to help her up

"I can get up myself just leave me alone" with every word Rin sounded as if she were getting madder "I'm fine please just leave me alone I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude its just I'm not feeling up to company right now and I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't talk to me at this moment."

"Fine suit yourself." He said sitting down on a rock near her.

"Fine? Good, thank-you now I can get on with my life." She said relieved.

Hechiyo still sat there looking up at her smiling in that agonizing way. Rin started to walk away and he stood up and followed her humming a soft song. Rin was instantly infuriated by him trailing after her.

"Why the hell are you still following me! I thought you said you'd leave me alone!"

I never said I would leave, I said I wouldn't talk to you." He smirked at her.

Rin who was pissed beyond the point of politeness yelled at him every fowl name she knew, and she knew quite a lot thanks to living with the ice prince himself.

Hechiyo just looked at Rin shocked that a young lady such as herself knew those words. Then the look of shock turned into a look of pure amusement. When Rin saw she wasn't getting through to him she gave a huge sigh of exasperation. Sitting down hard on a rock Rin put her hands in her hair.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she said very close to tears. "Why do you keep making fun of me?" Rin started crying feeling completely spent.

"I'm not making fun of you, you're just very funny" Hechiyo explained softly. "You're going to travel with me, and I don't care how much you protest you're coming with me it's too dangerous out here for a young girl such as yourself.

"I…don't know…" she stammered

"Don't give me that you know that I'm not some weirdo rapist guy, you're going to come with me so stop trying to fight it."

"How do you know that I'm alone? How do you know that milo… my family is not around here waiting for me?" she asked looking up at him with red eyes.

"Because you would be with them right now not lying under a tree at the crack of dawn." Hechiyo replied softly. "You've been crying no less wouldn't your family be here trying to comfort you."

"But… I … I feel so dizzy." She said weakly.

Rin almost feel backwards off of the rock, she would have to if it wasn't for Hechiyo helping her back up.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I don't know three days ago…maybe four." She answered close to fainting again.

"That's probably why you keep passing out," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out some bread and fish. "Here eat this you'll feel better, and when you're done we will find the nearest village so I can finally rest and maybe get some directions."

Rin took a piece of bread and nearly ate her hand after she took a bite of it. "thank-you." That was the last thing she said before she ate everything I front of her.

Hechiyo smiled at her and turned away from her "Don't thank me just yet little one."

**Another finished chapter! Next poll question is: how old is Jaken and what is his "true" purpose?(asked by the angry one.)** **Remember all answers go in reviews. To everyone who doesn't want to answer the question review anyway I need your opinions. :) Oh and if you get a chance plez read "untitled at the moment" by the angry one**


	4. hypnosis

**Hello everyone. I'm a little disappointed about the amount of reviews I have. (crying.) What do I have to do to get you guys to review? I'll eat a dozen worms for each review that's how desperate I am!**

_Disclaimer: what's the point of doing this ya'll know I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else?_

**_Previously:_** _Rin took a piece of bread and nearly ate her hand after she took a bite of it. "Thank-you." That was the last thing she said before she ate everything I front of her._

_Hechiyo smiled at her and turned away from her "Don't thank me just yet little one."_

"What did you say?" Rin asked with her mouth full.

"Nothing I was merely talking to myself." He answered smiling at her. "Hurry up and finish so we can be on our way before the sun goes down, it'll be noon before you finish eating." He teased.

Rin put on a false smile and continued eating, thinking of Sesshomaru

**Rin's pov: **_oh lord Sesshoumaru! What have I done? Wait it was all his fault not mine I've done nothing but be loyal to him and not question any choice he made for me. Why should I be sorry for something he brought on his self? I should just stop thinking about him for good and concentrate on my new life with out him telling me what to do with myself. _**End pov. **

After she had finished her meal she and Hechiyo went to find the nearest village as he had said they would.

"How long have we been traveling Hechiyo?" Rin asked.

Hechiyo looked at her and as always smiled "About…five hours now."

"Really it seems much shorter," she said solemnly.

"So miss do you want to tell me your name or do you still not trust me."

"My name is Rin if you must know," she replied softly consumed by her thoughts.

"Wow, I finally got it out of you thank the gods!"

"yep." She said not listening to him.

"What's your neko's name? Lady Rin? Lady Rin?"

"Yeah what ever you say" not even bothering to look at him.

Hechiyo put his hand on her arm and turned her towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes. Rin who didn't realize she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying tried to look away from him but his eyes were holding hers. No matter what she did she couldn't take her eyes away from his. There was just something about them that caused questions. "What's wrong?" he asked knowing she couldn't lie.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said distantly, hypnotized by his eyes.

Hechiyo had never gotten a response like that when he looked into a woman's eyes and asked a question but he quickly recuperated "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"Yes." Rin replied simply.

Hechiyo turned his head away from her looking at the tree that stood right next to them. Rin came out of the trance she was in instantly after he broke eye contact.

"I'm sorry what did you say Hechiyo?"

"Um… what's you neko's name?" he said covering up what just happened.

"Oh Toshiko…are you sure that's what you ask I could have sworn you said something else.

"No, I didn't that's it." He stammered.

"Oh…oh, well than it doesn't matter." She said still sure that he had said something else.

"Come on we don't want to waste good day light the village should be coming up soon in about on hour worth of walking," he changed the subject.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the village I will have more time to tell you, but not now ok?" he stared at her with a look of mysteriousness.

"Um… ok I guess." Rin stared at him back looking puzzled.

"I'm just joking I've been sent to find a very powerful stone in the village of the Four Demons after I get the stone I will take it to the big mountain east of here."

"What is the village of Four Demons? Or rather why is it called that?"

"It's a village that was made to honor the four demon lords the one of the east the one of the north, south and west. The village was made in the center of where all of the lands combine. The four lords stay there if need be when they venture to see another demon lord."

"oh wow," she said gloomily as she thought of Sesshoumaru.

Hechiyo didn't catch the cheer leaving her voice as she said that and just went on telling her about the village as she thought about her lord.

**Rin's pov:**_ I wonder if lord Sesshoumaru has stayed there when he left me and Jaken to go petrol the lands, what if he and Jaken are there when we get there? They probably won't be lord Sesshoumaru would never go to a village with humans in it... would he? _**End pov.**

"So Miss Rin…" he started to speak but she interrupted him

"Just call me Rin. Formality doesn't sit well with me." She said distantly

"Ok then Rin how old are you? It's nothing important I just wanted to know"

"I'm nineteen," she said just as distantly. "How old might you be?"

"A…um I'm a…twenty-two" he stuttered out at last. "you seem a lot older for such a young girl."

It was true Rin had always carried herself as if she were in her early forties. The way she talked gave her an ageless quality, which no one seemed to know of how old she really was unless she told them. Now her eyes held such a great sadness that only years or sorrow could bring. The more Hechiyo looked at her the more she seemed older.

"Really? I thought I looked younger than I actually was" her mind touched briefly on Sesshoumaru treating her like a helpless child all they time.

"Either way you're still beautiful"

Rin actually blushed. No person had ever complimented her like that before and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. "Thank you," was all she said as they walked on.

After about forty-five minutes Hechiyo and Rin approached a rather large village, with people all around buying, selling and trading. "It must be marketing day" Rin muttered softly.

Hechiyo turned and looked at her "I think we should find the head of this village."

They walked on silently staring in opposite directions. Rin was holding Toshiko in her arms stroking they little neko's ears. The tiny fire neko purred and leaned into her hand.

When they walked past, Rin noticed, all the villagers stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Hechiyo finally led them to the head mistress. The woman was old, with gray hair. She was tall also but her eyes were gentle and wise.

Hechiyo looked at the woman and smiled. "Hello, are you the head mistress of this village? My wife here and I have been traveling a long time and we were wondering if you could spare a place to sleep tonight?"

The woman stopped what she was doing and smiled back at Hechiyo "well hello there, I think we have a place for you two to sleep tonight please follow me."

The old woman led them into a large shack "By the way my name is head mistress Tokina what might be your names children?

"My name is Roi and my wife's name is Tynasha, and I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance head mistress.

"Well let's see now… ah you can stay with me tonight, I have plenty of room."

"That's very kind of you Thank-you." he said happily looking down at Rin as if he dared her to protest about him lying about their names.

Rin glared at Hechiyo thinking later she would give him a piece of her mind. Right now however she was concentrating on the group of people that gathered around the door to watch them.

**Rin' pov: **_why are all these people just staring at Hechiyo and me? something weird is going on here and I'm going to find out what it is... unfortunately. _

**That's it for this chappy! Thank-you to all who reviewed (mostly to Inu girl 101 and EnchantressRai thanx.) this chapter's poll question is: Is Inuyasha a virgin? And is Sesshoumaru a virgin? Remember to please answer when you are reviewing. Please review! I'm begging you down on my knees (on knees with burning hot coals under her.) dah! (stands up) nvm I'm begging you standing up.**


	5. AUTHOUR'S NOTE!

**Attention: this story will be put on hold for a little while because I am going out of town for a few days(or months.) and my lap top won't process any of this story my other story "New Turmoil" however processes just fine (I don't know why but my computer is really stupid and doesn't deserve to live.) I will return to right this story and my next post will have two chapters (maybe no guarantees.) but anyway I do have a question for ya'll: should this story be a Sesshoumaru/Rin fic or a Hechiyo/Rin fiction. Review and tell me what I should do and to all the people who read and don't review… I'm gonna shut up now**

**Halfblood-neko-2005**


End file.
